Hold on to Secrets
by hegawnbadass
Summary: Troypay A first of mine... its a OneShot with Vanessa Carlton's song White Houses.... please review.. I think its pretty good! Rated T for some use of teen words and sexual content.


Hold on to Secrets:

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this FanFiction. They are all owned by Disney._

**Crashed on the floor when I moved in**

**This little bunk alone with some strange new friends**

**Stay up too late, and I'm too thin**

**We promise each other it's til the end**

**Now we're spinning empty bottles**

**It's the five of us**

**With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust**

I can't resist the day 

**No, I can't resist the day**

Sharpay POV

It was senior year at East High. And we all were in the "senior" spirit. One night, Lucas and I decided to have some people over. Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor. I got the basement ready for everyone and pulled out some chips and soda. I didn't take out too much soda, because I assumed that someone was ought to bring beer.

Everyone was in the basement by ten and we are all laughing at the memories at East High. As I thought, someone brought beer. To be more specific… Chad. Which was weird, because he wasn't even going to be there that night. We were all drinking "controllably" you could say. It was around twelve when Lucas started to get really drunk.

"Guys, lets play some spin the bottom!" Lucas said.

"Spin the bottom? Don't you mean the bottle." Taylor corrected. Taylor was too much of a goody goody to drink. So all she did was laugh at how drunk Lucas got.

"Shut up skank. I fucking love you." Lucas said slurring his words.

Gabriella answered, "YES!" with spunk in her voice. She then grabbed an empty beer bottle and stuck it on the cold wood floor. She spun it and it landed on Lucas. He sat there clueless to what was going on. Gabriella jumped up and grabbed Ryan by his collar and dragged him into the alcove of the basement. We all heard "smooching" from the couch. We heard bodies being thrown against the frail walls. Then Gabriella and Ryan came out and Gabriella's hair was tussled and messy. Ryan's hair was sticking up in the back and he collapsed into the couch. He buried himself into the giant pillow and quickly fell asleep. I looked into Troy's eyes and they were so beautiful. They were just like pools of crystal clear water. I wish that he had a more "trustable" reputation than the basketball boy. I wish I could just crumble into his arms and let our lips collapse into each other's.

**Jenny screams out and it's no pose**

**'Cause when she dances she goes and goes**

**Beer through the nose on an inside joke**

**I'm so excited, I haven't spoken**

**And she's so pretty, and she's so sure**

**Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her**

**The summer's all in bloom**

The summer is ending soon 

The bottle was spun again by a very drunken Ryan. This time… it landed on Taylor. She yelped and tried to run away but was captured by Gabriella. Gabriella pinned Taylor and kissed her hard. Taylor pushed her off and yelled.

"Gross!"

"Wasn't that supposed to be my kiss?" Ryan asked. Everyone laughed and beer came out through Gabriella's nose. I was so exited all-night and laughing so hard, that I still had not said anything. Gabriella was so pretty, and so sure that she was going to get Troy. I thought I was much more smart and I would get him.

The summer was beautiful and warm, but it would end soon for fall.

**It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone**

**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head**

**I come undone at the things he said**

**And he's so funny in his bright red shirt**

**We were all in love and we all got hurt**

**I sneak into his car's black leather seat**

**The smell of gasoline in the summer heat**

**Boy, we're going way too fast**

It's all too sweet to last 

I was thinking that maybe I was being too unrealistic and Troy didn't want a girl like me anyways. He made jokes and we all laughed hard. I became speechless, he was so beautiful and smart and funny. He looked so good in his bright red shirt. I was in love, but I knew I could end up hurt. The night started to come to an end without a kiss being shared between Troy and I. I couldn't stand it… so I secretly sneaked into the back of his car before he left. The car started and I could smell the mix of gasoline and the warm, crisp summer air. We sped off into the distance and I was still un-detected. After we arrived at his house, I slipped in under the radar and quickly ran up to his room while he was sticking a spoon full of peanut butter in his mouth.

He walked in then I slowly tapped him on his shoulder and covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream. He turned around and saw me. I was stripped down to my lingerie. I pushed him down onto his bed and slowly un-buckled his belt. He then stopped and whispered.

"We are going way to fast. Let's take our time Sharpay."

"Oh, um, okay." I replied innocently.

**It's alright**

**And I put myself in his hands**

**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

**Love, or something ignites in my veins**

**And I pray it never fades in white houses**

I crawled into his arms and let myself rest. We exchanged secrets and I spilled myself out to him. He kissed me and I felt something get me really exited. The feeling was so amazing; I didn't want it to go away. He slowly untied the back of my bra and let it fall. All I was left it were my red and white polka dotted panties. I took of his shirt and pressed my body against his. It was so warm and it smelled like cologne. I loved it; I could have laid in his arms forever.

**My first time, hard to explain**

**Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain**

**On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think**

**He's my first mistake**

He pulled me on top of him so I was strattling him. I slowly felt a rush of blood through my body and a little pain. I moaned, but tried to contain myself so I wouldn't wake up his parents. I looked in his eyes, with a little shame and disappointment in myself. But his eyes were so beautiful that I would forget all of the disgrace. I felt like I had made a mistake, but sometimes, mistakes can feel so right.

So there I was, lying in his arms and going over the facts of life. He kissed me and I ran my finger down his chest. He kissed my nose then got out of the bed and got dressed. I scurried around and climbed out the window in the morning.

**Maybe you were all faster than me**

**We gave each other up so easily**

**These silly little wounds will never mend**

**I feel so far from where I've been**

**So I go, and I will not be back here again**

**I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses**

**I lie, put my injuries all in the dust**

**In my heart is the five of us**

**In white houses**

**And you, maybe you'll remember me**

**What I gave is yours to keep**

So maybe everyone had lost his or her "secrets" before I did and moved on to another person before I did. But I am still not over Troy. Every night, when I look into the yearbook of East High, Class of 07', I cry. I look into the deep pools of love that were his eyes and collapse. I might not ever fall out of love with him and heal my wounds. I feel so different without him. So I left Albuquerque and wont be going back there forever. I try to forget about the pain and hurtfulness that surrendered my heart. But I would always remember the five of us friends. And Troy, I hope that he still remembers what I gave him to keep, in his White Houses.

**And you, maybe you'll remember me**

**What I gave is yours to keep**

In white houses 

**In white houses**

**In white houses**

_**Hey guys… sorry --- I didn't really know how to end it. This is my first like.. one shot. So I hope I got some good things out there. Does anybody have any ideas they want me to do… I kind of am in the spirit of giving. (:**_

_**peterr**_


End file.
